(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method of selective WSi.sub.x deposition in the fabrication of integrated circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, WSix is deposited on top of polysilicon to form polycide gate and lines in order to lower Resistance Capacitance (RC) delays in circuits. In current fabrication processes, after the polysilicon is deposited and patterned, blanket WSi.sub.x is deposited followed by masking and etching to define the gates and lines. Selective WSi.sub.x deposition can be self-aligned to the pre-defined polysilicon line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,455 to Vuillermoz et al discloses that tungsten will deposit selectively on silicon, but not on silicon dioxide. It is also known that WSi.sub.x will not deposit where organic materials are present.